Finally
by OtterPrincess11
Summary: Sasuke has been trying to confess to Naruto but always gets interrupted by others. This time if someone even thinks they'll interrupt, Sasuke is sure he'll kill them.


**Hi there! I've had this taking up space in my laptop so I decided to post it. It's one of the Naruto fanfics that I was working on a long time ago. It's on my favorite pairing. Sasu/Naru. For me it sucked but if you readers read it you may just give me good feedback for the future. Go on and read and enjoy… if you can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I would make the manga end with Naruto and Sasuke together. .**

Finally

"Naruto?"

Said male turned with surprise since it was rare the times that his arch-enemy/best friend called him by his name. "Yeah?"

"Let's talk." With that the pale man walked away with the curious blond behind him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

There are many things in this world that seem to never make sense. Sasuke could never seem to understand why people wanted to be surrounded by others. Why they would want to be with someone.

Everything changed when he laid eyes upon a teen boy that seemed to be the total opposite of him. Not only personality wise but physically as well. Sasuke was broody, quiet, pale, and dark. The dobe expressed all his emotion, never seemed to know when to shut up, was tan colored, and bright.

Usually Sasuke stayed away from people like him but he found that he couldn't. Everything about him attracted him like a moth to a flame on a candle. The feelings that the dobe made him feel were beyond those he had ever felt in his life.

Seeing the blond laugh and joke around made him want to smile. Everyone seemed to be affected the same but Sasuke knew that for him it was something much deeper.

He wanted to keep the ball of sun shine smiling all the time. He wanted to give everything to him.

At first, Sasuke wanted to be friends with him but he became an enemy when he called Naruto a dobe. Every time they laid eyes on each other it made him want to tease the boy until they fought like to children in a playground.

Yes, Sasuke liked seeing the blond smile but seeing him angry and pouting made him excited. He could still remember the first time they fought. His body had reacted immediately when the lower part of his body had graced the blond from behind.

Ever since that time when they fought, the Uchiha heir would use this time to press himself close and touch the blond where ever he could.

Even though everyone would say they were rivals, they were actually, in a twisted way, best friends. Naruto knew that if he were to need someone to understand how he felt at times he could turn to Sasuke and the same went to Sasuke, though he would never admit it to anyone.

Things changed though when Naruto seemed to attract the attention of Gaara and Neji. They too made his dobe react the same way the raven made him react. To make things worse, they would appear all of a sudden whenever Sasuke was with Naruto.

For example the first time he had finally found the courage (though he would never admit he was a coward when it came to his feelings) to confess to Naruto. Just when he was about to open his mouth to tell his Naruto that he loved him, Neji had to appear under the pretext that he needed to talk to Naruto about the assignment in art class.

Sasuke growled and had stocked away leaving a perplexed Naruto behind.

The second time was a fail as well, but this time it was the blonde and pink haired bimbos that got in his way. They just had to appear and push his Naruto away and pull him around as if Sasuke were their puppet.

The third time was not the charm. Pervert Kakashi-sensei just had to walk in when the raven had the blond pinned against the wall. Naruto had bolted after the literature teacher suggested a good sex position.

Sasuke swore that he would kill the next person that interrupted them. Though he kept the advice the pervert gave them, it may come in handy later on.

Everything led to this moment. Sasuke standing in front of Naruto as if he were in front of a waiting execution squad. Sasuke couldn't help but feel nervous about being alone with the other male.

"Sasuke, if you have a problem with me just tell me. There's no need to hold it in." Naruto said with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Sasuke glared at what the dobe thought was the reason the brunette pulled him away from his group of friends.

"If that's not the reason then what is it?" Sasuke really didn't like the attitude that the blond was starting to get. So he did what he only dreamed of doing, he pressed his lips against the others when the dobe opened his mouth to say something more.

Time seemed to stop. Naruto didn't pull away but neither did he response. The absence of any response made the pale heir pull away and turn away with a jerky turn. His foot never touched to ground when he was about to walk away. This time it was Sasuke's eyes that opened wide when a pair of lips crashed onto his.

It wasn't until they were out of breathe that they pulled away. Neither said anything as they just looked at each other.

"It's about time."

Those words surprised Sasuke. 'The dobe had been waiting for this but since when?'

"When-" Sasuke began but was interrupted. "You know how long I've waited. I've waited for three years. I was beginning to give up hope since this is our last year. What the heck took you so long?"

"What the- Why didn't you say anything?"

"How was I suppose to know?"

"You dobe!"

"Ah, S'uke. It doesn't matter anymore. It's better late than never." Naruto grabbed his hand and began pulling his lover back to where their friends were at.

Sasuke said nothing at the blonds' comment and just followed him back. Maybe being with someone wasn't that bad.

**Yeah this was a fail for me, but oh well I'm still posting it.**


End file.
